


What Makes a Hero

by FranchRanch



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Character trauma, Hurt/Comfort, I’ll probably give up, Multiple Traumas, Prosthetics, Slow Burn, eventually, team-work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranchRanch/pseuds/FranchRanch
Summary: Wild never considered himself to be a hero. He didn’t look like one and from what she’s seen, he doesn’t act like one either. Even after he defeated Ganon, he never truly felt like a hero. Maybe eight other heroes can change that while they figure out why they were all brought together.





	What Makes a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is heavily inspired by both the LinkedUniverse au by @LinkedUniverse on Tumblr as well as the Sheikah Au by @breath-of-the-ship. I highly recommend you check both artists out since they’re amazing and very creative. All credit goes to them.

The deer paid little attention to its surroundings as it grazed upon the lush green grass around it. The occasional flick of the ear or shift of the hoof was the only movement the deer bothered with as it ate. A quiet shift in the trees escaped the animal as it raised its head to move to another patch of grass when an arrow suddenly cut through the air and hit its mark on the deer's neck. The animal let out a small cry before falling over on its side, dying a quick death. 

Link jumped down from the tree after re-equipping his bow on his back with his sword and shield. He landed soundlessly on the soft dirt before standing and walking over to his kill, beginning to examine it. It was a young buck, not a fawn anymore but still hadn’t fully grown his antlers. 

He nods to himself in satisfaction before taking back his arrow and cleaning it on his black cloak, careful not to get any of the blood on his bandages that wrapped around his left arm. He had just rewrapped them that morning and didn’t feel like wasting them so soon. Link placed the arrow back into his quiver before grabbing the buck and lifting it over his head so he could carry it across his neck and shoulders. Once he was comfortable he began making his way back to his camp. 

It’s been about two months since his defeat of Ganon. Zelda has been slowly rebuilding not only the castle and Castle Town, but all of the ruined towns across Hyrule. He wanted to help, he truly did, but it was getting difficult to stay around everyone when they kept bringing up his “title” and how heroic he was. If only they knew the truth. Of how he let Hyrule burn because he was too weak. 

He sighs and shakes his head as he approaches his camp. He lays the deer down before grabbing a dagger he’s become fond of carrying around. He kneels down next to the animal and begins to field dress the buck, removing its entrails with expert precision. As disgusting as others thought the process was, it helps with cooling and preserving the meat. Something he has picked up during his journey. Once he was done he found a shady spot and hung the deer from a high yet sturdy branch so it would stay cool and ready to cook. 

He sits down and quickly makes a fire, something that comes as easy to him as fighting. He gazes around the scenery around him and smiles softly. This was what he was meant to do. Not becoming the Queen’s personal knight, not be some stuffy advisor. He was a survivor. He was meant to be out here in nature. This is all he’s ever known and ever will know. The soft soil, gentle breeze, the chirping of birds and the splashes of fish. All the things that make up the wild run through his veins. And he wouldn’t wanna have it any other way. Well maybe. 

He rubs his face as his mind approaches the topic of his memories. He’s gotten over the worst of the sting. It still hurts but he’s come accept that he’ll never fully remember his friends and family. That also added to the list of reasons as to why he left. Everytime he looks at Zelda, he can see the pain in her eyes. The longing for a friend who’s just out of reach. 

He shakes his head and looks up again, watching the sun begin to set with his sapphire blue eye, his other eye hidden by a bandage that covered it as well as his burn scars. He was already the supposed hero of Hyrule, he didn’t wish to be called the freak of the kingdom as well.


End file.
